Disney and DreamWorks's Not-So-Brilliant Idea
by Pearlness4700
Summary: The Snow Queen didn't need some DreamWorks Snow King and the winter spirit had no interest in the newest Disney princess. And then Jelsa happened.


**Okay, so, I know I have way too many stories going on right now that I really need to update, but whatever. It's Fanfiction, who cares, right? So, this is just an idea that sprang to my mind. If you don't know already, I am a big Jelsa shipper so do not be fooled by what I write in this story!**

**I had a hard time finding a cover image. Like, seriously. Do you know how hard it is to find a picture of Jack and Elsa NOT as a couple? Literally NOTHING comes up!**

**Anyways, just a oneshot written for laughs, boredom (mainly my own), and amusement.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**(P.S. this is my very first oneshot!)**

* * *

"You stupid jerk!" Elsa shrieked, running after Jack in her soaked ice dress. "Get back here you coward!"

Jack continued to laugh hysterically as he dodged ice blast after ice blast.

Jack threw a snowball and hit her in the face. As if Elsa's face could get any redder. It didn't help that Jack had been characterized first, so, of course he had more experience. But her powers were stronger, Disney was much better than DreamWorks, after all.

Elsa sent another ice blast, but it missed him by a mile.

"Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" He taunted.

"I'd rather die!" She yelled.

The stupid, no good, lazy-but-frustratingly-fast Guardian of winter and fun laughed in her face again and flew off. Curse DreamWorks for giving him control over wind!

"Hold still, you sorry excuse for a-"

"Elsa!"

"Jack!"

Elsa was soon face to face with Anna, and just as Jack was about to throw another snowball, Jamie stepped in his shot.

"Anna, move!" Elsa tried to get around her sister, but Anna wouldn't budge. And she knew that Elsa wouldn't dare fire (er, you get the picture) a shot when she was in hitting range. Been there, done that, it wasn't a fun experience, let's say.

And Jack would happily hit Jamie in the face with a snowball, but he wouldn't dare harm him, so for now, Jamie was Jack's barrier and Anna was Elsa's.

"Will you stop trying to kill each other every time we turn our backs?" Anna demanded.

"It's _his _fault!" Elsa defended. "_He _dumped a pile of melted snow on me while I was working!"

She was still soaked, in fact. And the worst part? She couldn't remove it because DreamWorks' magic was much different from Disney's.

"It's called 'fun,' Snow Queen," Jack chimed in.

"You shut up!" She pointed her finger at him and he chuckled.

"Come on, guys, snowball fights are fun, but not hey-let's-kill-each-other-well-mainly-Elsa-trying-to-kill-Jack fights," Jamie said, not really helping.

"Just because those stupid fandoms decide to ship me and that freaking _ghost _together, Disney and DreamWorks wants us to get along for promotional aspect and I am sick of him!" Elsa shouted, showing the full fury of an Ice Queen.

"Hey, I didn't _ask _to be shipped with an uptight Ice Princess who doesn't know what fun is!" Jack shouted. "Besides, Disney copied DreamWorks, in case you don't remember."

Jack was then hit in the face with a very large and very _heavy_ pile of snow.

He landed with a grunt on the ground, his staff skidding to the side.

He looked up to find the insufferable Snow Queen half bubbling with anger from his words and half smirking from successfully knocking him to the ground.

"_Never_ insult Disney. _Ever._ And that's _Queen _to you."

Jack would admit, he thought Elsa was beautiful, hot, cute, pretty, the list could go on. But she couldn't have fun if her life depended on it (not that seeing her get so furious and upset over something he caused wasn't fun...well, for him at least) and it wasn't like she didn't come after him, too. Oh sure, in public, they got along alright, but when everybody was gone and it was just the characters, all Hell broke loose between the two, and only Anna and Jamie could (just barely) stop them. If Anna and Jamie weren't around, you better take shelter or risk becoming a second Olaf.

"What, can't take a joke, _Snowflake?_" Jack jeered, purposely using the pet name most fanfictions used for him to call Elsa.

She calmly strode over to him as he was now up and leaning against his staff. Something about the look on her face made Jack pale. More so than usual.

She got really, really, really close and raised her one eyebrow.

_Damn,_ Jack thought. He wasn't going to lie, angry Elsa was pretty hot. But that didn't mean he liked her. Besides, she was a Disney princess. And she hated his guts. He figured it was easier for a girl to hate a guy than for a guy to hate a girl. He wasn't saying he secretly liked her, he'd rather go drown in a pond (a second time) than ever think about Elsa the Snow Queen like _that_. No, he didn't exactly hate the Snow Queen, but he didn't exactly like her, either.

"Call me that again, I dare you," she said with a straight and stern face.

He smirked inwardly. _How about a little fun?_

"You know Ice Princess, I think you," he poked her on the shoulder and she coiled back in disgust, "secretly like me."

She snorted, a very un-queenly action that Elsa somehow managed to pull off.

"In your big, fat, egotistical dreams, Frost," she said.

He smirked.

"Yep. You definitely like me."

"It's bad enough pretending for the fandoms, please just stop it," Elsa groaned, backing off and walking away.

Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but whoever said Jack was the king for brilliant ideas wasn't the brightest bulb of the bunch. He shot a patch of frost at Elsa's butt as she was walking away, and that was when she lost it.

She didn't hold back from 'letting it go' when she turned, her face red as a cherry and swirling storms behind her raised hands.

"I will kill you," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"No you won't," Jack floated upside-down and circled above Elsa's head as she glared at him from below.

He looked down at her, and Elsa thought that his smirk couldn't get any wider. "Because you love me too much!"

She screamed in frustration, about to target her storms at Jack, when he did the most unexpected thing.

Jack swooped down, grabbed Elsa's face, and kissed her- hard.

Elsa's eyes widened and the storms immediately dispersed.

Elsa's face was still red, but for a different reason now.

Jack pulled back, smirking at Elsa's not-quite-horrified-but-miles-and-miles-and-_miles_-away-from-happy expression.

"You totally like me," he winked, dashing out of her range.

He laughed to himself as he heard a scream in the distance.

"JACK!"

* * *

It wasn't that Elsa hated Jack Frost- wait, no, that was pretty much it.

She respected Disney, she really did (even if they did kill off her parents. Oh well, she didn't really know them too much, they only interacted in the exposition of the movie), but she seriously doubted that allowing the fans to ship her and _Jack Frost_ of all people together was a good idea.

She was pretty sure it was just because they had the same powers, to make matters worse. She and Jack were not compatible. When she was hard work, he was snowballs. When she was deadlines, he was fun-times. She honestly had no idea how she happened to have the most unfortunate luck to be shipped with that arrogant, over-sized ego, incredibly immature _jerk. _

And then he _kissed_ her!

Oh, the nerve of that boy!

How dare he steal her first kiss, it didn't even mean anything to him! Okay, maybe she wouldn't have even had her first kiss, like ever, since a: she didn't have a love interest, and b: it was against everything she stood for to fall for someone in general, since she was a firm exception of the standard Disney princess. She didn't need nor want a man to live happily ever after. Besides, who could ever love a monster like her? Anna, of course, but she was family, she didn't count.

She stormed through the halls, in search for a certain princess and Valkyrie, the only ones who understood her situation.

Now, she had nothing against DreamWorks characters, one of her best friends was a DreamWorks creation, she just didn't like Jack. Maybe she would have gotten along with him alright if she wasn't forced to spend nearly _every single waking moment _with him, but perhaps not. Right away they hadn't taken a liking to each other.

She found Princess Merida and Astrid on the grounds, Astrid was flying loops above Merida.

Elsa didn't have to explain what they were doing, as we can imagine.

The two caught sight of their friend, and Astrid landed Stormfly next to Merida, who had reined Angus right in front of Elsa.

"Let me guess, Jack again?" Astrid asked.

Elsa just fumed and nodded.

"I 'ear ya, lass," Merida said.

"Well at least you have someone countering your fandom," Elsa muttered.

"Ya, but, at leas' your fandom ship isn't nearly married," Merida pointed out.

"True, but at least you don't hate your fandom ship," Elsa said.

It was kind of a surprise that Astrid and Merida took a liking to each other. It was even more of a surprise when they actually became friends. Everyone- Elsa included- thought that they would hate each other's guts. There were fandoms for Merida and Astrid, and they were both shipped with one certain Dragon rider.

Merrida was the one other exception to Disney princesses. Not only did she not have a love interest (even though a main part of her movie was about, well, you know, _getting married_), she didn't want a love interest. She wasn't interested in one, just like Elsa herself.

Elsa thought that she was incredibly brave (haha, get it? No? Okay.) and courageous, and she completely respected her wishes, but she also thought that it must be hard for her.

But at least Hiccup and Merida were friends. Of course Hiccup loved Astrid, and Astrid knew that Merida wasn't a threat, and was, in fact, one of her best friends.

It was a very complicated, unrequited, and very forced love-triangle that none of them wanted.

"Well, don't let me keep you from...whatever it was you two were doing," Elsa said.

They gave her halfhearted smiles before Merida spurred Angus and raced away, and Astrid took off with Stormfly.

Elsa laid down in the grass, poking the flowers and frosting them over.

Much to her dismay, she found herself thinking about the kiss with Jack.

It was a very forced peck on the lips, but all the same, he had kissed her.

But it was all a joke to him, and that's what made Elsa furious. He didn't care whether or not he toyed with her emotions, and he never actually stopped to think that Elsa had it just as hard as him.

Suddenly, the flower was frozen solid, and Elsa blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," she muttered, thawing it with thoughts of Anna.

She supported it upright as the ice slowly slid off of its delicate petals.

"There you go," she whispered, smiling softly.

She remained lying in the grass, playing with frost designs and pushing any and all thoughts of that cursed winter spirit from her mind.

* * *

That night, Jack and Elsa were supposed to be going out on their first "date," as Disney and DreamWorks called it, where they would appear in front of the fans and then head off to some fake romantic dinner at Elsa's ice castle, where they would be forced to spend the night there. Together.

They would probably end up in a fight to the death and Elsa had seriously been questioning her creators' antics.

Well, 'supposed to' being the key words there.

Jack flew to Elsa's window, his usual attire on, and surfing on his staff as he approached the window.

Really, Elsa had gotten out of the shower about an hour ago, had put on her ice gown (because it was really the only clothing she owned), sat down at her desk with her still-damp hair, and had fallen asleep.

"Elsa? Let's go Snow Queen!" He called, tapping her window. Then he saw her sound asleep, bent over the desk, with her pale lids closed in peaceful slumber.

She looked a lot more beautiful when she was sound asleep.

He- yes, he- blushed when he realized that she had forgotten to braid her hair.

Jack had actually never seen Elsa without her braid, and she looked quite different with her waving platinum blonde locks falling freely down her back and framing her face.

He hopped up onto the desk, staring at her sleeping.

"It's rude to watch people sleep," Elsa murmured.

Jack jumped, but Elsa still didn't stir.

Then, he realized that she was sleep talking.

Hmm. Well, characters were very much different from real people, and he guessed that they never actually slept, so some part of Elsa's mind recognized him being here.

He smiled, and formed a loose snowball in his hand.

He then unceremoniously dumped it down Elsa's back.

She jumped up, giving one loud screech.

When Elsa saw who it was who had woken her, her eyes quickly settled into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Thanks for having me, Ice Princess."

She didn't correct his mock pet name, instead, she crossed her arms.

"I didn't have you. You just broke into my room."

"Ah, ah, ah, you forget I can fly."

"Trust me, you don't let me forget it," she mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Is that what you're going like?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, Elsa realized her current state.

"Oh my goodness! Get out! I'm not in proper characterization!" She shrieked, moving to push him out the window.

"Well, as much as you'd love to preen, we're kind of late," Jack said.

"What? Late for what?"

"Our...date," Jack paused, adding dramatic effect as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh..."

Elsa let out a stream of highly inappropriate curses as she remembered.

"Give me a minute," she said.

"Sorry, no-can-do," he smirked mischievously.

"Jack, what are you-" her wary question was cut off with her scream as Jack lifted her by the waist and darted out the window.

"JACK FROST I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" She cried.

"No you don't, you love me," he smirked down at her.

"Like hell!" She spat.

"Relax, I've got you," he said, cringing when he realized that it sounded protective.

"I won't let you fall," he tried again. "Even if I think you'd rather."

"Damn right I'd rather," she muttered, shutting her eyes.

"Just think you're on a roller coaster," he suggested.

"Jack, I've never been on a roller coaster," she deadpanned.

"Me neither, but I imagine it'd be something like this."

At that moment, he dipped down and stopped the wind, letting both of their stomachs race to their throats.

One was laughing and the other was screaming their head off. Take a wild guess who was doing what.

"Jack, I hate you!" She cried, but she was burying her face in his shoulder.

He was about to come up with some snide remark, but then he noticed for the first time how tightly she was clutching his sweatshirt.

"Hey wait a minute. Are you...afraid of heights?"

"W-what? Of course not, how many times have you done this to me before? Why would I-"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a really bad liar?" Jack said teasingly, but it was gentler than he ever had.

"Shut up," she murmured, looking away from him but noticeably anywhere but the ground.

He did tease her more along the way of her fear of heights, however, he didn't do any more daring dives.

"How come you're being nice to me?" Elsa asked after they landed.

"Come on, believe it or not, Snowflake, I'm not that kind of guy," he smiled.

"Could have fooled me," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You don't really believe I'm some sort of arrogant jerk all the time, do you?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I've no reason to believe otherwise."

"Gee, thanks. I bet you don't even hate me, though."

"I do too-" but she cut herself off.

When she thought of it, did she really hate Jack?

Sure, she hated that she was reluctantly shipped with him, and that everybody jumped to give her a love interest seeing as she had none, but did she really hate Jack as a person?

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You lo-"

"Finish that sentence and Marshmallow will have a reason to be resurrected," Elsa threatened.

"Fine, fine. But, you don't really hate me. You don't necessarily_ like _me but, the feeling's mutual."

"Well, I hate you and you hate me. Let's not overcomplicate things," Elsa stated.

"Whatever you say, Snow Queen."

Another thing that irked her about Jack; his infinite vocabulary of pet names for her. Even if most of them were created by fans themselves.

"Let's just get this over with, Frost," Elsa said, storming past him.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, flying after her.

* * *

After a brief appearance in front of a camera, Jack and Elsa were once again flown off.

Elsa didn't miss how he made the flight as smooth as possible. Maybe he wasn't _always _a jerk.

"So, what do we do?" Elsa asked when they landed.

"I don't know. Want to play a game?"

"What game...?" Elsa asked warily.

He laughed. "Relax. I was going to suggest a get-to-know-you game. As we're shipped together, I realize that I don't know you very much."

She could say the same thing. All she knew was that he had the same powers as her (albeit, he could fly, too, but who's counting?) and that he was an asshole, but, what else did she really need to know?

"I...suppose...that wouldn't be...too terrible."

"I can really feel the enthusiasm," he joked, pushing her shoulder playfully. She glared at him and waved a large snowflake in his face, which he effectively wiped off.

"Hey, it wasn't a ball of pure ice, I'd take whatever progress I could get if I were you, Frost," she warned, but he could catch the playful tone in her voice.

She strode past him and he gaped at her. Did the uptight Queen of Isolation just make a joke?

"So, tell me about yourself," he said, shaking it off.

She shrugged. "Not much to tell, really."

"Well, I know that you're the queen of Arendelle, you adore your younger sister, you have powers over ice and snow, and that you firmly believe that you don't need a male counterpart, that's pretty much it."

"That's not much more than I know about you. I mean, all I know is that you're a spirit, you have powers over ice, snow, and the wind, you adore Jamie for some reason, and you have something to do involved with Guardians..."

"Seriously? You don't know who the Guardians are?" Jack asked, his jaw dropping.

Elsa blushed.

"Well...I, uh...never really...watched your movie..." she admitted.

He would have been hurt, but he couldn't exactly say the situation was different for him.

"That's okay, I've, um, never watched 'Frozen' either," he said.

"Well, we've got all night. Want to talk about it?"

"Are you actually suggesting that you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, talk to me, Jack Frost?" Jack said, faking shock.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, it's better than sitting here in silence...I hope."

"Fine. Who first?"

"You," she immediately said.

"Should have known. I'll give you the short version; I died."

"What? That's a little shorter than the average 'short version,' Frost."

"You didn't let me finish. There's a lot to tell. So, the Man In The Moon revived me, but I was just a spirit with ice powers for the longest time. Um, nobody could see me, and I...tried, everything, but nothing really worked."

Elsa could see the sadness he tried (and failed) to hide when he mentioned this, so she smiled and gave him a soft look.

"Anyways," he cleared his throat. "A couple centuries later, I was called upon by the Man In The Moon to be a Guardian, the ones who protect the world, you know? Santa Claus, Sandman, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy? The Guardians needed help to defeat Pitch Black, the Boogey Man and the bringer of all things darkness and nightmares. Basically the Sandman's antagonist counterpart. I didn't want to be a Guardian, but I helped them anyways since Pitch had stolen all of the teeth of children which held their memories. That was the key to remembering my past, since I couldn't remember anything. So, basically, we got the teeth back after some, uh, complications, and I found out that I died. Drowned falling through some ice, actually."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had a younger sister, too. We were ice skating, and the ice beneath her cracked. I saved her. But I died instead. The Man In The Moon revived me because he saw good in me. We ended up defeating Pitch and he's gone now."

Elsa smiled. Despite him lacking skills in retelling his movie in all ways, shapes, and forms, one question did pop up in her mind. "How does Jamie fit into everything?"

Jack smiled widely at the mention of Jamie. "Pitch was spreading fear to the children, and they slowly stopped believing in the Guardians. Jamie was the only child left who believed. In fact, he's my very first believer."

"That's...incredible, Jack," Elsa admitted.

"Yeah. So, you're turn," he smirked, sitting down on the ice table with one arm resting on a propped knee.

Elsa sighed. "My movie isn't exactly...pleasant...I mean, I didn't die or anything, but, let's just say it wasn't really a _fun _childhood. It's kind of hard to undertsnad."

"Try me," Jack smiled sincerely. It was a little weird seeing Elsa struggling with a memory so open- in front of him, to make matters worse.

She took a deep breath. "When Anna and I were younger, we were playing in the ballroom with my snow, and, well, it didn't end well. We had to take her to these magic trolls- don't ask- and they healed her. But they warned me about my powers, and how they could be a great danger. Anna had to have her memory wiped of my powers to save her. I had to be isolated from her, by myself in my room for many years, always pushing her out. My parents closed the gates of Arendelle and we didn't get to see the outside world for the longest time. Things didn't get better when my parents died in a shipwreck."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elsa," Jack cut in. He didn't know that. Elsa startled a tiny bit when he used her given name, but she just nodded and continued.

"Well, three years later, it was my Coronation Day. I held in my still-growing powers long enough to take my gloves off and hold my father's garments, but just barely. Then, Anna came to me afterwards asking for the blessing of her marriage-"

"Wait, I thought you guys had been locked in the castle pretty much your whole lives."

"Yeah."

"Oh..._Oh._"

"Uh huh."

"So that means-"

"Yep."

"Yikes. Continue."

"Well, I freaked, out, she grabbed my glove, I let loose a circle of icicles in panic, and, well, things just escalated from there. I ran away with no intention of looking back, and I was free. But then Anna found me and told me that I had frozen over Arendelle. Well...I...ended up freezing her heart. And only and act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Hans- her fiancé-"

"She got engaged anyways?"

"Uh huh."

"Wait...isn't Hans the antagonist of your movie?"

"Yeah."

"Oh..."

"So, he brought me back to Arendelle, and I caused another storm, I escaped my own execution, Hans told me Anna had died, then she hadn't, she ended up sacrificing herself to save me from Hans. She saved herself- an act of true love. Her sacrifice saved both of us. She was so brave."

"Oh," Jack said quietly.

"So that's that," Elsa sat up straighter, trying to clear the awkwardness of the situation away.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like a very happy movie. Are you sure you're Disney?"

"Well, Olaf's a character, so, yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Touché, Snow Queen."

Elsa laughed- actually laughed!- and shifted her position.

"Looks like we both sacrificed a lot for our sisters." Jack said.

"Yeah," Elsa murmured. "But you saved your sister's life, losing your own in the process, and I tried to save my sister from me, losing myself in the process when it ended up being her who saved both of our lives."

"Well when you put it that way," Jack said in a loud and obnoxious voice.

Elsa laughed again and sent a shower of snowflakes at him.

"So...what are we supposed to do all night?"

"I have no idea," Elsa answered truthfully. "Whatever it is, though, we are sleeping in separate beds."

"Deal, although, I really don't need sleep," Jack agreed. "So, tell me about yourself."

"I...I just did," Elsa said, blinking in confusion.

"No, that's movie-Elsa, I want to know the real Elsa."

"The movie-Elsa is the real Elsa, genius," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I mean, who are you as a person?"

She blinked again. What was there to really tell?

"I think I have you kind of figured out, now, though."

"Do tell," she said in a voice that suggested she'd rather jump off a cliff.

"Well, you're afraid of your own powers, even though they're a gift, not a curse, you're afraid of hurting anyone- especially Anna and the ones you love...so basically Anna, you think isolation is the solution to everything, you despise me not for who I am, simply because you have to be shipped with me, and you fiddle with your hair a lot when you're uncomfortable."

Elsa immediately dropped a strand of her hair, as she had unknowingly started to twist it on her finger.

She blushed, looking down. The wall behind her started to get some more frost designs.

"Well, after hearing your story, you're pretty straight forward yourself, Mr. Frost," she said.

"Am I now?"

"Yes. You are. You're afraid of being invisible, which I'm going to assume is why you cause so much mischief and adore being the center of attention. Jamie means to world to you because he believed in you when no one else could. You like being a pain in the rear at all times and you always seem to find some way to be a prick. Even though you are nice, I just have yet to see a side of you that doesn't involve me wanting to freeze your heart."

Jack smiled, nodding slightly. He found it a little surprising that she could joke about a frozen heart after everything that had happened, but he admired her all the same for it.

"Well, we should probably get to sleep now," Elsa said.

Jack suddenly noticed that it was getting dark out. He saw Elsa fix her posture, and suddenly realized how much she had relaxed around him just then. She had been chatting and laughing with the person she despised the most, and she seemed okay with it. He felt almost...grateful that she had. It was a side that he assumed most people had never seen of the frozen-solid Ice Queen.

"Where do I stay?" He asked.

"I thought you said you didn't need sleep," Elsa joked.

"Doesn't mean I can't. Besides, it's nice to pretend to be normal."

"Oh yeah, the Guardian of winter and fun, so normal," Elsa commented.

"Give me my moment, will you? Sheesh, woman." Jack shook his head in fake disapproval.

"Well, while you fix your wounded ego, not that it could get any bigger, you can stay in the room down the hall to the left. If you need anything I'll be upstairs three doors down."

"Just how big is this palace?" Jack asked, amazed.

Elsa shrugged, hiding how proud she actually was of her own architecture.

"Disney let me expand it a bit, so, I really don't know. It always seems to be changing," she smiled, walking off.

Jack could probably find his own room.

* * *

_"Catch me!"_

_"Slow down!"_

_Anna laughs as she jumps high in the air._

_"Anna!" I cry, throwing a blast of ice._

_But this time, I don't hit her head._

_I hit her heart._

_And by the time I rush over to her, she's frozen solid._

Elsa sucked in a breath as she shot up in her bed.

She sat there, breathing heavily whilst sweat dripped down her face.

After the nightmare, she was suddenly reminded why she hated the night- sleeping in particular.

It was pitch black in the room, but all she could see was Anna frozen solid. The image wouldn't get out of her mind.

She tried to close her eyes, but the more she tried, the shorter the span of time her eyes would stay closed before snapping back open in fear.

_Get over yourself, Elsa. It's just a nightmare. Come on, they always happen!_

Why was she so terrified to go back to sleep?

Silent tears streamed down her face, and she cursed herself for being so weak.

Maybe Jack...

No. No. No. She would NOT go to _Jack _of all people. Where had that thought even come from?

But the more she thought of it, the more she found herself wanting to get out of her ice covers and slip downstairs.

_Am I really doing this?_

After another five minutes heavily debating, she sighed and got up.

Her bare feet made muted _taps_ against the smooth ice as she stepped down the stairs.

Jack's door was right...here.

She slid the door open and peeked in, using one of her glowing snowflakes as a dim lamp.

Jack was on his stomach, his face squashed into a pillow. His one arm hung off the bed and his bare chest was in plain view.

Elsa blushed, but pushed it aside. Now was not the time to go over how handsome Jack was.

Okay, so she hated him. But she wouldn't lie and say that Jack wasn't good-looking.

"Jack," she whispered, prodding him once.

He didn't move. His eyes were closed gently and he looked peaceful. He was a silent sleeper, he didn't even make a heavy breathing sound.

"Jack," she said a little louder.

Still nothing.

"Come on Jack, wake up," she pleaded a little more franticly. She still couldn't get the image of Anna out of her mind.

She shook him a little harder, but he still didn't wake. For one who supposedly didn't need sleep he was a heavy sleeper.

She sighed, starting to panic a little.

Imagine you're a five year old child who still believes in the monster under your bed and you just had a nightmare that it killed the one and only thing you loved the most. Then imagine that the monster under the bed was you the whole time. Then, you go to your parent's room and you're freaking out because it's dark in the room and all you want is some comfort.

That's what Elsa's situation was.

She conjured a miniscule snowflake and sent it to flutter down on Jack's eyelid.

His eyes snapped open the second it melted.

"Elsa?" He asked groggily, sitting up.

Elsa ignored the fact that he was still shirtless and was just thankful for the cover of darkness for the first time that night.

"I...had a nightmare. I just needed someone to talk to..." Elsa whispered.

"Do you get nightmares often?"

She didn't respond.

"Elsa?"

She nodded stiffly.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his disheveled white hair. "You live alone, don't you?"

She nodded again.

"Come here," he said, pulling her into an awkward hug.

And the weirdest thing? She didn't even protest.

She didn't find it weird that she was asking for comfort from someone else, or that she was sitting on a bed with her despised frenemy willingly, or even that she was sobbing onto a shirtless Jack Frost's shoulder.

"I really don't normally cry," Elsa apologized, sniffing and wiping away any remains of tears.

"It's okay, Elsa," he crooned.

He sounded a bit tired, and Elsa felt bad for waking him up in the middle of the night because she was going through fears as childish as nightmares.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to have come. Forgive me, I'll just go now," she got up to leave but Jack caught her wrist.

"Elsa, I know you think I'm some prick and everything, but I'm not going to let you go back into a room by yourself to deal with your fears on your own," he said.

She smiled lightly.

"It's okay, really. I'm used to it," she smiled. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't be sorry. Just stay. It's better than being on your own, anyways," he yawned.

She sighed. Eventually, her irrational side won over and she sat back down.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Normally, she would have punched him (or, sent him a very big blast of ice in his face) for even thinking about such a thing, but he didn't say it as a joke. He was just being friendly.

She just nodded and climbed into the bed.

They lay facing away from each other, as far from each other as possible. Well, Jack didn't really care, Elsa was doing her best not to touch him.

Elsa lay there, still wide awake with the image seared across the back of her eye lids. She assumed that Jack had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She could probably slip away in a few minutes. For some reason unknown to her, she felt...more secure in the room with Jack.

Why in the world she would feel that way was beyond her.

"You're not asleep, are you?"

She jumped at Jack's sudden voice, as she didn't expect him to still be awake.

"No," she whispered.

"Still afraid?"

"I'm not afraid," she immediately denied.

"You're right. You're not. You're terrified."

She was pretty sure that he had his head resting on the palms of his hands, and he was speaking with his eyes closed.

"I'm not..." But she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Jack sighed deeply.

He shifted in the bed and Elsa turned to look at him.

He ended up drawing her close to him, hugging her in a tight embrace.

She sucked in a breath, her eyes wide for a moment.

"You look pretty with your hair down, you know," Jack murmured into her hair. He meant it as more than just a physical compliment.

Eventually, Jack's breathing slowed into a steady pace, and Elsa's heart still hadn't stopped beating like a jackrabbit.

Some time later, she finally accepted that Jack had fallen asleep and that neither he nor she would be moving any time soon.

And some time after that, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

When Jack woke up, Elsa was gone.

He got up, stretched, and pulled his hoodie on over his head. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have been embarrassed about last night...

_Oh God, Elsa's gonna kill me, _he reasoned.

He walked out to the balcony looking over the North Mountain, and to his surprise, he found Elsa standing there with an ice mug of coffee, he assumed.

"Good morning," he greeted warily.

"Morning," she responded absentmindedly.

Maybe she didn't notice...

"Thank you...for last night," she cleared her throat awkwardly.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, smiling slightly. "Yeah, no problem."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's fine," he insisted. It really was. Plus, it showed him that even uptight and brave people like Elsa had fears they were too afraid to face on their own just like everybody else.

"Well...this has been...interesting..."

"Very," Elsa agreed. Who would have predicted that she would end up sleeping in the same room as Jack Frost? Not her, that's for sure.

"I meant what I said, though."

"What was that?" Elsa asked innocently, although she knew very well what he was talking about.

Jack leaned over and took a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"About your hair," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"You know, Jack, I suppose you're not the _worst_ person I could have been shipped with. And you're right. I don't really hate you."

Jack smirked. He should have taken it as a compliment and left it at that, but, seriously, he was Jack Frost. When did he ever leave things on a good note?

"Well we can't have that, now, can we?" Elsa got the feeling she wouldn't like what that glimmer of mischief in his eyes would bring.

Sure enough, as soon as his words were out, a large pile of snow fell down on top of Elsa's head and she was once again drenched from head to toe.

"I eat my words," she immediately said. "I hate you. And fandom or not, I am going to _murder you!_"

"Love you too, Snowflake," he winked, flicking some snowflakes out of her hair.

Elsa fumed, her face reddening.

"You're the most _despicable _human being alive!" She shrieked, a pile of quickly-melting snow still huddled on the top of her hair.

"Ha, joke's on you Ice Princess, I'm not alive!" Jack dashed away a moment after Elsa sent a wave of ice in the spot he had just been.

"JACK!" Elsa shrieked.

The ice palace would have to have a few new updates after the two finally left.

After this little fiasco, Elsa would bite her tongue whenever she thought that the insufferable and immature Jack Frost could ever be a halfway decent being, and Jack would think twice before he dumped a load of snow on Queen Elsa's head.

As for Disney and DreamWorks, well, let's just say it would be a long time before they ever thought that putting the winter spirit and the Snow Queen alone in a single castle for the night would be a good idea.

* * *

**Haha, had to throw in a little Jelsa fluff. What, did you think I wouldn't? :)**

**Please let me know what you think of it!**

**There is a possibility that I could make this into a multichapter fic, but probably not. And even then, it would be after I finish the 3 stories I have now plus another one that has yet to be published. Thanks for reading, I hope it made you smile!**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review!**


End file.
